


Marina has a gun

by RedEnhancers



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Marina has a gun, Marina will fight you, Pearlina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnhancers/pseuds/RedEnhancers
Summary: Don’t talk shit about pearl (another discord request)





	Marina has a gun

Marina and Pearl had finished doing the stage rotation announcements and left the studio to go on a date well secretly it was a date,What would Inkopolis think of the fact that their two new stars were dating? For now it was best that only those who they both really trusted knew.  
“Pearlie! Let’s go to the crust bucket since it’s the closest to the studio” Marina happily said in her usually sweet bubbly tone of voice, “Alright! Sounds good to me” Pearl responded with a smile. How lucky was she to have the most beautiful and amazing girlfriend in the entire world! All to her self in fact,No one could ever replace Marina and that was that. As the two walked down the street from the studio some inklings scoffed at Pearl making the short inkling ball up her fists.

Yes she maybe you find her rude,obnoxious or loud but that is just the way she is. And she hated that people just can’t accept others for the way they are,even if it isn’t her who is having problems. No one deserves to be looked down upon just for being who they are. It only got worse sadly two inkling boys walked up to Marina and Pearl and cut in on the two obviously intent on trying to sway Marina into doing something with them. “Hey beautiful,why don’t you ditch the gremlin and come with us” the first boy said with a smug grin which made Pearl want to straight up smack him in the face and it wasn’t just cause of what he said it was because Marina looked uncomfortable and stood closer to her. The other boy took notice and pushed Pearl aside making the other half of Off The Hook land on the ground with a thud.

“Now like my friend here said,why don’t we take you somewhere nice?” The second boy cut in but Marina wasn’t having it not day she would! “Leave me and Pearlie alone!” Marina said sternly helping Pearl up off of the ground. Both boys looked at each other with a disgusted look both boys done with trying to persuade the Octoling shoved her to the ground and once they did that one of the boys landed a punch straight to Pearl’s face. Now Marina was truly angry.

“Why you..” Marina yelled getting up and pulling a handgun from the jacket she was wearing and shot at the boys yelling “YOU LAY ANOTHER HAND ON MY PEARLIE I’LL SHOOT YOUR EARS OFF” both boys ran away screaming like girls,Pearl turned to Marina and bluntly said “That was hot”.


End file.
